Printer apparatus may be arranged to apply a fluid to a substrate. For example, a printer apparatus may be arranged to coat a substrate with a priming fluid to improve printing quality. In other examples, a printer apparatus may be arranged to print ink on a substrate. In further examples, a printer apparatus may be arranged to apply a post-printing fluid (such as varnish) to a substrate.